Ruining the Mood
by Heavenly Pearl
Summary: Usagi wants to spend a romantic night together with Mamoru, but her plans of seduction are ruined when they overhear something that no person should ever have to listen to: her parents in the next room.


Ruining the Mood

Usagi took a final look around her bedroom, a satisfied smile on her lips as she inspected her handiwork.

Everything was perfect: rose petals on the bed, lighted scented candles scattered around the room, a mix CD of her and Mamoru's favorite romantic songs loaded in her CD player… She had even managed to convince Luna to spend the night at Minako's house with Artemis, although, admittedly, Luna hadn't exactly needed much convincing. Now all she needed was Mamoru, who, in an unusual turn of events, was running late. Normally, Usagi was the one who ran late for their dates, not the other way around.

Usagi didn't mind, though. Much. She knew Mamoru was busy with his internship at the hospital, leaving him with precious little free time to spend with her. That was why she wanted tonight to be special. It felt like forever since the last time they had been able to be together, and not even the fact that Mamoru was in the middle of having his apartment remodeled was going to mess up Usagi's plans, although she certainly would have preferred not having to share a wall with her parents' room next door.

Luckily, her parents were heavy sleepers.

Usagi was just about to page Mamoru to see what was keeping him when she finally heard a soft knock on her balcony door. Finally! Turning around, Usagi grinned and ran over to let Mamoru in.

"Mamo-chan!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper, throwing her arms around her lover's neck. "You made it!"

"Sorry, I'm late. There was an emergency at the hospital," Mamoru said in an equally soft voice, giving Usagi a hello kiss on the cheek. "Why are we whispering?"

"My parents' bedroom is next door. The walls are pretty thin, so we're going to have to be extra quiet tonight."

Mamoru chuckled. "Oh, really? Are you going to be able to do that, Usa-ko?" he teased. "As I recall, you tend to become quite vocal when you are in the throws of passion."

Feeling her cheeks start to burn, Usagi playfully slapped him on the arm. "Shush, you. As if you're one to talk. For a man who is normally so quiet and reserved, you sure let loose when we're in bed together."

"That's because you always manage to make me lose my wits with that beautiful body of yours. Speaking of which…"

Mamoru stepped back, his eyes traveling up Usagi's body as he took in the sight of her in a sexy white see-through baby-doll with matching lace thong and garter belt. Though he didn't say anything, Usagi could tell by the look on his face that he approved.

"You like?" Usagi asked, putting on her most seductive smile as she walked backward toward her bed, beckoning him to follow.

Of course, the effect was somewhat ruined when Usagi managed to trip over a plush toy she thought she had hidden underneath her bed, causing her to fall rather ungracefully onto the mattress.

Though Mamoru tried not to laugh, he couldn't resist. "That's my Usa-ko, as clumsy as ever."

Not appreciating his good-natured ribbing, Usagi stuck her tongue out at him, but her annoyance quickly turned into desire as soon as Mamoru kicked off his shoes and started unbuttoning his shirt. The sight of his bare chest, so chiseled and tone, was enough to turn Usagi on, and she found herself sitting back up and reaching for his belt, anxious to see the rest of him.

When he was finally down to his boxer briefs, Mamoru joined Usagi on the bed and began nibbling the spot on her neck that always managed to drive her insane. That night was no exception, and Usagi moaned loudly, causing Mamoru to stop, mid-kiss.

"Usa-ko, we have to keep it down, remember?" he reminded her.

Usagi sighed. Oh, right, her parents. Managing to keep quiet wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Rolling over on her side, Usagi reached for the remote sitting on her nightstand and turned up the volume on her stereo. Hopefully, the music would be able to drown out any loud noises they might inadvertently make.

"There. That's better," she said, smiling as she rolled back over to face her lover. "Now, where were we?"

They resumed where they left off, Usagi trying her best to keep her vocalizations to a bare minimum, a tough task when it had been so long. She did feel a sense of satisfaction, though, when she noticed Mamoru having the same problem.

_Not so easy, is it, Mamo-chan? _she thought to herself as she trailed a line of wet kisses down his chest to the part she knew he was most dying for her to touch.

Usagi stopped half-way, though, upon hearing a masculine voice moan out the name "Ikuko."

"Mamo-chan, did you just call me by mother's name?" she asked, her head jerking back up.

Mamoru, surprised by the sudden stop of her seduction, furrowed his brows in confusion. "No, of course not. Why would I do something like that?"

"Then who…?"

Another voice, this one female, interrupted: "Oh, Kenji, touch me there. You know the spot. A little lower, a little lower… Oh, yes! That's it! Oh, you make me feel so good!"

Usagi brought her hand to her mouth, never more horrified in her entire life. Her parents were having sex in the next room! Very noisy sex! Granted, Usagi had heard the occasional moan coming from behind their shared wall over the years, but she had always managed to delude herself into thinking it was something else, even after she was old enough to know better. But now, evidently thinking Usagi couldn't hear them over the volume of her music…

"Oh, my g-- I can't believe I'm hearing this!" Usagi exclaimed, no longer bothering to keep quiet as she covered her ears with her hands. She doubted her parents would have heard her anyway over the sounds they were making. "Make it stop, Mamo-chan! Make it stop!"

"I wish I could!" he said. Mamoru had grabbed a couple of her throw pillows from the floor, pressing them against the side of his head. "I think we're just going to have to wait until their finished."

"That's too long! I'm already scarred for life!"

"It'll be okay, Usa-ko. It'll be okay. Just try to think of other things. More pleasant things."

Usagi closed her eyes and tried to do just that, but no matter what she thought about, the knowledge of her parents doing the mattress mambo in the room next door just would not go away. Cute, innocent bunny rabbits became in her mind the picture of her parents in rabbit suits, "going at it like bunnies." Food made her think of hot dogs, which, in turn, made her think of her father's "weiner." Even thinking of Mamoru became a total turn-off.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, her mother reached her climax, letting out one last "Kenjiiiiiii!" before becoming quiet once more. Mamoru tossed aside the pillows he had been using to cover his ears, and Usagi sat back up, hoping and praying that was it. After a few moments, she heard loud snoring, meaning her father was once again fast asleep, and she breathed a sigh of relief. That would be it for the night.

However, the mood had definitely been broken between Usagi and Mamoru. They looked at each other, and, without a single word spoken between them, they silently agreed that it just wasn't going to happen. Mamoru flipped over on his side, Usagi turned to face the opposite direction, and they both fell asleep, each shuddering every so often at the memory of what they heard.

So much for their romantic night together.

DISCLAIMER: _Sailor Moon _is the property of Takeuchi Naoko.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: This was written for the sm_monthly community at Livejournal (Theme: Lust) and was the winner of Best Romance, Best Comedy, and Best Adult for August 2007.


End file.
